Agua y aceite
by Okami Varena
Summary: '...Una fila de Genin's con las piernas temblorosas escuchaban las palabras de aquél Tokubetsu Jounin que les daba una "calurosa bienvenida"...'
1. Inicio de la Prueba

Agua y aceite: Inicio de la prueba. Peligro errante.

‹‹_Bien, niñatos, las reglas son fáciles…Primero, obedezcan a toda la palabrería que les diré. Segundo, nada de mariconerías una vez que pongan un pie adentro de ese lugar. Tercero, traten de no…morir en el intento si es que quieren ser Chunin alguna vez y no repetir esta prueba hasta dos fracasados años de su simple vida ¿Entendido? Eso es todo. Bienvenidos a la primera prueba de aptitud y simulación…››_

Una fila de Genin's con las piernas temblorosas escuchaban las palabras de aquél Tokubetsu Jounin que les daba una "calurosa bienvenida". Los grupos de estudiantes ya estaban previamente distribuidos igualmente en equipos de acuerdo a la cantidad de alumnos en el Salón, como siempre, pero por esta vez se debía hacer una y sólo una excepción, ya que se acostumbraba a hacer grupos de tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer o viceversa…Pero por cuestiones de reforma momentánea –por llamarlo de alguna manera- en ésta generación de nacientes ninjas se permitía grupos de tres hombres o tres mujeres. Eso significaba que se daría un cambio permanente en los grupos si era necesario, sin embargo tendrían el mismo sensei, por lo que no había mucho problema.

Al final sólo a dos estudiantes llamaron, dos de diferentes equipos.

_-Hyuga Hikaru y Uchiha Mikoto, un paso adelante, por favor-_ ordenó el Jounin.

Al final habían hecho esa tal "reforma" e interrumpieron un segundo la prueba para formar otro equipo, pero… ¿Porqué? La respuesta se veía venir a lo lejos –literalmente- pues unos pasos quedos y precisos cada vez se hacían más insistentes ¿Quién era? En unos segundos más dejaría de ser un misterio…

_-Ustedes dos, Uchiha y Hyuga, formarán un nuevo equipo con otra estudiante…-_ comentó el ninja, queriendo acabar con su frase.

_-Así es…Uzumaki Kushina será la nueva integrante en su equipo-_ la voz que acabó esa frase provocó una reacción colectiva en todos, erguidos y con la mirada adelante. Era el Hokage mismo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, al lado suyo iba la antigua aristócrata, puso su mano en el hombro de la jovencita.

Esos niños recordaban con terror ese nombre…Pensaron que después de tres años no la volverían a ver, pero lo cierto es que todo este tiempo ella se había desentendido de la sociedad estudiantil y no pasaba más allá que de su casa al parque y del parque a la Torre del Hokage a veces para examinar minuciosamente el avance de las aptitudes de la pelirroja ahora que portaba consigo al Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. Inclusive su examen de aprobación a Genin lo hizo en casa y recordaba que lo hizo en frente de su madre, como supervisora. Lo hizo de manera impecable. Eso significaba que su rendimiento había subido, era una misión cumplida y ahora estaba más que preparada para que le pusieran lo que fuera por delante.

_-Bien, no quisiera interrumpir más. Supérense en esta prueba, quiero ver a muchos aspirantes certificados al final del lapso determinado. Que tengan éxito-_ concluyó el experimentado ninja líder de la Aldea. Luego partió hacia la Torre.

El Tokubetsu Jounin continuó hablando, pero los estudiantes ahora sentían una presión en el ambiente. ¡Habanero-sama reapareció! Eso era lo que menos se imaginaban…Ella permanecía ahí, de frente, los cabellos le cubrían bastante sector del rostro, no imaginaban en qué momento los fulminaba con la mirada.

_-A ver…Uzumaki, ve con tu grupo. Necesito dar la explicación y estos novatos no ponen atención-_

Kushina alzó la mirada, se apartó los mechones aún más largos y rojos de su cabellera entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda, tomando aire. De manera serena respondió, abriendo de par en par sus ojos violáceos en contraste a su tez pálida.

_-Claro…-_ dijo nada más, de manera prolija, un poco lento y caminando hacia la ojiperla y la pelinegra, posicionándose en el centro. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, tragando duro.

Tanto Mikoto como Hikaru la miraron de manera amistosa, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza. Por alguna razón Kushina sintió en ese momento que con ellas no tenía sentido ser apartada. A decir verdad, recordaba que el día de su arribo a la Academia ellas la habían tratado normalmente, cada una a su manera, y agradeció eso. Les devolvió una sonrisa, una que nunca dio, una sincera.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos una mirada ojiazul se enfocaba en la Uzumaki cada que ella miraba a su derecha. Sonreía levemente…Sí, a Minato también le alegraba que ella volviese. Se concentro de nuevo cuando el Jounin a cargo reanudó palabra y explicación.

‹‹…_Entonces, volviendo al tema que nos interesa a todos, la dinámica de la prueba es la siguiente. Así que pongan atención de una vez, sanguijuelas, porque no lo repetiré._

_Deberán adentrarse en el Bosque de la Muerte, que está repleto de trampas que ustedes, jovencitos inexpertos, no podrán siquiera notar aún, la idea aquí es que al menos uno de los integrantes de su equipo caiga en la primera ronda, se busca reforzar la base de trabajo en equipo que les inculcan sus sensei. Luego, en la segunda parte inevitablemente tendrán que luchar contra sus dobles, usando exactamente y de manera específica las técnicas aprendidas, ya sean básicas o no, una vez vencidos pueden continuar, por supuesto procurando cuidar su chackra vital y demás. Acto seguido, deberán practicar su sentido del sigilo, pues el siguiente punto es donde se encontrarán con uno de los otros equipos…En ese mismo sector hay dos rollos: Nube y Niebla. Deberán conseguir los dos, el grupo que logre arrebatarlos e inhabilite a su contrincante gana, claro que también hay criaturas de bosque en éste lugar, y esa es la parte difícil, ya que sólo un roce con esos engendros puede significar una muerte segura. Además las trampas son de mucho nivel de dificultad…Para eso damos máximo 72 horas para acabar la prueba, el grupo llegue primero a las puertas de la Aldea gana._

_Otro punto importante es que, si por alguna razón les sucede algo, un Jounin acudirá a su auxilio, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Pero eso significaría el fracaso para su equipo y vivirán como buenos para nada sólo hasta después de que pasen dos años, pero para entonces ya no sentirán satisfacción porque sus compañeros estarán más avanzados incluso algunos ya sean Jounin… ¡Así que no sean mediocres y pasen la prueba! ››_

Un aura negra se posaba por todos y cada uno de los novatos, excepto en tres de ellos, específicamente en Kushina, Minato y Fugaku. Miraban fijamente al Jounin, calmosos. Kushina se cruzó de brazos e inconscientemente esbozó una risilla cantarina, pero no precisamente porque le valiera eso, si no por ver la expresión de todos –o casi todos- pero el Tokubetsu malinterpretó esto & naturalmente se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

_-Uzumaki… ¿A ti ya te habían informado sobre esto, no? ¡Oh! Pero eres una chica ruda…Esto para ti es "pan comido" ¿verdad? Sólo te pido una sola cosa…- _caminó con los brazos detrás, queriéndose dirigir hacia Minato y Fugaku de manera sutil, como si el mensaje también fuera para ellos.

_-…los niñatos que gozan de tal personalidad dan lata ¿sabes? Los confiados, los centralizados, graves. ¿Sabes por qué?...-_ se detuvo un momento _–Porque son los "rudos" quienes dejan su sangre en el lugar, esparcida & totalmente desagradable, se convierten en presas y muy probablemente sean los más ambiguos. Por personas como… ustedes es que nosotros los Jounin tenemos que actuar de mamá gallina, así que no se confíen, no lo tienen todo ganado…Ni tú, ni nadie. ¿Queda claro?- _Puntualizó el hombre agachándose a la altura de la heredera Uzumaki, con expresión un tanto mordaz, subiendo una ceja y con los brazos situados de manera desafiante.

En sus adentros ella sentía que debía contestar algo, se creó un momento de suspenso en el lugar, pero ella tan sólo asintió, sólo eso y nada más.

Por otra parte, el Namikaze y el Uchiha estaban a punto de perder varias libras por lo empapado de sus nucas, ese Jounin daba miedo, hasta intimidaba a Fugaku. Minato lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos y luego volvió al frente, pero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mismos _‹‹ ¿Ella seguía aquí en la Aldea? Se nota tan distinta…››_ Eso es lo que pensaba, de verdad le alegraba, notaba en esa niña mucho cambio y paciencia, pero no debía adelantarse a conclusiones, durante el tiempo que estaba en la Academia siempre enfocaba su atención en ella, le agradaba a diferencia de todos sus compañeros –o la mayoría de ellos- ¿Por qué razón? No la sabía.

Para cuando el volvió a la realidad. Fugaku lo llevaba de las orejas directo a lo más recóndito del Bosque…

_-¡Dios! Minato, ya no puedo más con tus lagunas metales. ¡Tenemos cosas qué hacer!-_ comentó Fugaku, con una vena saltada.

Por su parte, el integrante más calmado de ese grupo, Hyuga Hiashi, chocaba su palma derecha en la frente. Esto pasaba muy seguido, caminaba resignado rumbo a la primera prueba _‹‹ Uhh… ¿Porqué estos tipos no se toman nada con seriedad?›› _pensaba el gemelo mayor Hyuga, con expresión un tanto cómica.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Kushina ya había avanzado un poco, cuidadosas de no caer tan fácil en las trampas que según aquél Jounin siendo inexpertas no podrían esquivar. Pero ellas contaban con el Byakugan de Hikaru en tal caso, eso ayudaba a sobremanera. Teniendo en cuenta eso, iban conversando más que nada, puesto que en el momento que Kushina puso un pie adentro del matorral ese no dudó en decir cuánto le molestó aquél tipo…

_-De verdad que ése tipo tiene problemas 'ttebane…Yo ni siquiera reí por lo que él explicaba, yo me reía de…-_ pero se detuvo repentinamente debido a la perturbadora y exageradamente dulce reacción de Mikoto, que se quedó quieta con los ojos llorosos.

Una vez que la Uchiha se dio cuenta por el entrecejo de Kushina, una gota de pena corrió por su sien.

_-Yo emm… ¡Lo lamento! Es sólo que… yo sé que no nos conocemos bien pero… Nos hacía falta oír esa muletilla hace tiempo, y es que siempre nos agradaste, independientemente de la estupidez e ignorancia que tenía nuestra clase ¿verdad Hikaru?-_ cuestionó Mikoto, con brillo en los ojos.

_-S-Sí, así es Kushina-chan. Así ha sido siempre…-_ respondió Hikaru, viendo a la Uzumaki con calidez a los ojos.

Las dos pensaron que la heredera de Uzushio iba a responder de mala manera, pero consideraban que la pelirroja debía saber que había personas en Konoha con las que sí podía compaginar. Como notaron aquella aura extraña en Kushina y un extraño tic en el ojo, como cuando no puedes creer algo, estaban convencidas de que la niña no cedería, pero al menos se lo habían dicho. Estaban cohibidas y cabizbajas.

_-Ustedes son tan…absurdas…-_

_-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabemos! Pero queríamos decirlo…Dis…Discúlpanos…-_ interrumpió alterada Mikoto.

_-…pero ¿saben? Ustedes también me agradan-_ Kushina se detuvo estando de espaldas, giró de lado la cabeza y las miró con una sonrisa colgante.

_-Está bien, entendemos ¡Nostras sólo…!-_ decían al unísono, la Uchiha suplicaba gritando casi y la Hyuga en voz baja, pero se dieron cuenta de algo en el momento que analizaron aquello que dijo la ojipúrpura _-¿¡Q-QUÉ HAS DICHO?!-_ Mikoto abrió los ojos de par en par y Hikaru se sonrojó ¿Escucharon mal?

_-¡¿Qué, que dije?!-_ preguntó la noble, confundida, como si tuviera un gran signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza. Parpadeó dos veces.

_-Repítelo.-_ se acercó Mikoto a la Uzumaki, haciéndola caminar hacia atrás hasta topar con un árbol, la pelinegra tenía expresión detectivesca. Kushina no entendía para nada, una gota de sudor bajó por su frente.

_-Etto… ¿Que ustedes son absurdas?- _Mikoto lo negó_ -_… _¿Que odio al Tokubetsu Jounin?-_ Mikoto lo negó de nuevo, se fue muy atrás _-¿Q-Que ustedes me agradan?-_ ¡Exacto! No estaba equivocada, se apartó un poco de Kushina, suspiró y se le lanzó encima.

_-¡Oíste Hikaru-chan! ¡Oíste!-_ le centelleaban los ojos como nunca. Hikaru asintió, sonriendo. Mikoto la batió hasta marearla.

_-Entonces, Kushina-chan. Te consideramos una amiga ¿tú también a nosotras?-_ Uzumaki quedó estática por un momento pero no dudó en pronunciar un claro y convincente "Sí".

Luego de esta situación, estaban hablando muy a gusto, como tanto Mikoto como Hikaru no sabían mucho de la pelirroja, en la medida de lo posible trataban de saber un poco de su nueva compañera. Kushina narraba mucho del tiempo que pasó en casa bajo el entrenamiento de su propia madre, así como también la ubicación de su casa…Que hasta el momento sólo esas niñas la sabían, quedaron maravilladas, puesto que nunca se les ocurrió adentrarse mucho en el Bosque de Cerezos, la próxima vez decidirían ir a casa de su compañera. Habló de su madre, también, Hyuga y Uchiha la habían visto en los alrededores del epicentro de la aldea pero no tenían idea de que era Kazami, habiéndolo analizado mejor se dieron cuenta de que tenía sentido, se parecían mucho.

Mikoto actualizó a Kushina contándole lo que ocurrió en los últimos tres años, incluyendo la prueba de la búsqueda de cascabeles & los respectivos perdedores de cada grupo…

_-…al grupo que le fue peor fue al de Jiraiya-sensei, pobre Minato-kun. No hubo una sola trampa en la que no cayó, no obtuvo el cascabel y acabó atado a un tronco-_ Kushina sostuvo su risa un momento, recobrando la compostura. Se lo imaginó y pensó que lo tenía bien merecido. De todas maneras pasó la prueba.

_-Ya veo…Entonces se puso altanero con su propio sensei. -_ la pelirroja rodó los ojos al escuchar la otra parte de la historia. En la que decían que aún estando atado prometió ser el próximo Hokage.

Ella aún a los 10 años mantenía su creencia de que él era un niño flacucho medio afeminado que nunca lograría ser Hokage, si era un bueno para nada. En su mismo orgullo pensaba que ella le podía hacer frente a ese niño en un tris y definitivamente a sus ojos ellos dos eran como _Agua y aceite_, Mikoto y Hikaru reían de la manera tan cómica en la que la violácea se refería a ese tipo de temas, y Kushina comenzó a pensar que esas dos niñas serían las únicas con ese tipo de carácter que ella entendería, porque si eran bastante diferentes. En intervalos de tiempo ellas hablaban de maquillaje o de la tontería que hicieron Fugaku y Hiashi en un intento fallido de lucirse ante ellas, Kushina; en cambio, iba trastabillando y enfocándose en no caer en las trampas puesto que ya faltaba poco para pasar a la segunda etapa e iban muy bien…Pero todo iba demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Kushina tenía un muy extraño presentimiento, como si todo estuviera demasiado callado, además ella era muy sensorial en ocasiones y había una presión en el ambiente. Efectivamente, en un viraje que debían hacer se toparon de frente con una criatura endémica del Bosque, era una grotesca cobra gigante que por cuestiones de descuido tomó a Hikaru del tobillo, comprimiéndola. Por suerte la piel de la criatura no tocó su piel directamente, eso significaría problemas y perder la prueba, y eso no se lo podían permitir. Kushina maquinaba un plan de acción mientras Mikoto tenía Shurikens en mano…

_-No Mikoto, espera un momento…Si lanzas eso atraerás a ese bicho acá, tiene a Hikaru, además ya oíste que si tenemos contacto con esa cobra no nos espera nada bueno-_ comentó Kushina, con mirada estratégica y arqueando una ceja.

Rápidamente la Uzumaki explicó el plan, Mikoto tenía todo claro. Creó dos Clones de Sombra con cuidado de no ser vista. Mientras tanto Kushina se preparaba e indicaba a Hikaru que no perdiera la paciencia, la Hyuga asintió, creando una delgada capa de chackra que la protegiera por un corto lapso de tiempo. Kushina empezó con un simple toque a la tierra con sus manos…

_***Jutsu: Cadenas de Chackra***_

Inmediatamente aprisionó a la criatura con aquellas consistentes cadenas, le dio una señal a Mikoto para que prosiguiera y seguidamente soltó una secuencia de hilo filoso poco visible que provocaba cortes en la piel del animal que lo fueron debilitando poco a poco y soltó de repente a Hikaru. El Clon de Sombra de Mikoto acudió al auxilio de la Hyuga en el aire, estando a salvo, Kushina continuó y dio la estocada a la cobra.

_***Estilo Fuuton: Cuchillas de Presión* **_

Con tan sólo unos movimientos delicados a lo lejos con la parte distal de sus manos lastimaban de manera letal al reptil, como si sus manos fueran cubiertas por cuchillas de chackra puro afín a la fuerza cortante del viento, que drenan la energía vital del individuo hasta más no poder. El ataque terminaba con un golpe directo a la bestia en el núcleo de su ser. Sin siquiera tener que llevar a cabo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Así fue como acabaron con la primera fase.

_-Primera fase cumplida… Bien hecho-_ comentó victoriosa la pelirroja. Rumbo a pelear con su doble, muy inteligentemente fue marcando los lugares por los cuales pasaba para no extraviarse en el camino de vuelta.

Giró sobre sus talones y saltó hacia las ramas de los árboles, seguida de Mikoto y Hikaru. Al entrar al territorio de la segunda fase se activaron unos sellos que creaban copias exactas de cada una, tanto física como mentalmente…Hasta cierto punto fue muy fácil vencerlos; Kushina con un Fuinjutsu de Contacto Neutralizador, Hikaru con un golpe Hakke del Vacío y Mikoto con Shurikenjutsu.

_-Eso fue simple…-_ Dijeron las tres al unísono, casi incrédulas. _–Muy simple…-_ concluyeron. Eso significaba que era nada más calentamiento para la tercera parte.

Avanzaron más, cautelosas…Por alguna razón Kushina sentía que eran vigiladas, no por un Jounin, sentía que era vigilada muy de cerca. Sentía tenso el ambiente. Su abdomen ardía, aún así hizo caso omiso y continuó…

‹‹_Cambio de planes, retirada…Dejaremos que acabe la prueba y luego de eso actuamos. Está sospechando…››_

Una vez que la Jinchuriki se había alejado, un ninja de Kumo apareció de su escondite entre los árboles… ¿Qué planean?

* * *

><p>Vuelvo con otra de mis Sagas gemelas ^^<p>

Basado también en algunos capítulos.

De nuevo, créditos a Kishimoto, creador de la serie... Menos con "Kazami" y "Hikaru" que son de mi autoría, al igual que los jutsus de Kushina (estoy orgullosa de eso TwT)

Nos vemos en la segunda parte. Espero reviews, ahora sí uwu

¡Ciao!


	2. Prueba Superada

Agua y aceite: Prueba superada. Del rencor al odio hay sólo un… ¿Kunai?

El aire se intensificaba, era frío pero la luz del atardecer encendía las cataduras de aquellas niñas, sin embargo. Kushina estaba más que convencida de pasar la prueba, prestó atención a absolutamente todo lo que Sandaime indicaba al contar sus "anécdotas" durante su camino a la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte teniendo por seguro que si lo hacía, sabría cómo reaccionar a los obstáculos, y no estaba equivocada… _‹‹¿Qué puedo decir? Es una de las pocas ventajas de tener que ser vigilada por Hokage-sama›› _se dijo para sí. De alguna manera esta vez agradecía eso.

Por la misma razón era que justo en ésta etapa era cuando más apuraba su caminar, según Hiruzen-sama en la última fase de la prueba era cuando los estudiantes tenían más oportunidad de apoderarse de los pergaminos de Nube y Niebla sin tener enfrentamiento alguno si llegaban antes de cumplidas las 24 horas del primer día, y Mikoto, Hikaru y Kushina iban sorprendentemente bien. Hasta cierto punto estaban con los ánimos altos, los alaridos de Kushina completaban el día de cualquiera, aparte iban muy bien orientadas gracias a los ojos de Hikaru. Después de un buen rato de camino sin fin y uno que otro descanso, ahí estaba, ahí estaba lo que buscaban…

_-¡Eureka!-_ exclamó de repente Mikoto al ver los pergaminos. Mientras Kushina poco a poco acercaba su mano a lo que vendría siendo sus "boletos" para el título asegurado a Chunin en el futuro.

Pero justo en el momento en que los tomaría, pasó al ras un kunai por la parte distal de una de sus manos. Inmediatamente las tres del grupo se pusieron en guardia, tanto Mikoto y Kushina adelante, como Hikaru atrás para localizar al enemigo con su Byakugan activado.

_-¡Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan! ¡Al este, entre los arbustos!-_ informó Hikaru sin perder de vista a tres individuos.

_-¡Entendido!-_ contestaron las dos simultáneamente.

Se quedaron quietas un segundo, y luego como una danza, movían sus manos con gracia y técnica al lanzar varios shuriken. Quisieron hacer alusión a que atacarían de frente, y lo iban a hacer, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo muy importante…

‹‹ _¡Los pergaminos!››_

Lo pensaron las tres, como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas. Pero una de ellas actuó instintivamente, y esa fue Uzumaki-hime. Como si fuese bastante "oportuno" una figura centelleante también se desvió, colisionando su cuerpo con el de ella; su cabeza dio vueltas y un pequeño mareo dijo presente. No se podía distraer por eso, entonces dio una voltereta e impulsándose por la rama de la copa de un árbol, cayó de pie en frente de los pergaminos. No vio venir un amenazante kunai que pasó al ras de su rostro y arrancó unos mechones de su larga cabellera. Se abrió una mínima cortada por su tiza mejilla, ardió al instante y una corrediza gota roja surgió de la pequeña herida, pasó suavemente sus dedos por su pómulo y lo limpió, tenía la mirada baja, al quedar de frente sus violáceos ojos brillaban con la más pura de las furias

_-¡TÚ! ¡Te arrepentirás de eso, da'ttebane!-_ se elevaron nueve mechones de cabello. Mikoto y Hikaru prestaron atención a esto, & veían venir dolor para el pobre que osaba enfrentarla, hicieron una mueca de queja.

Aquella figura del contrincante fue habilidosa, y logró arrebatar los pergaminos. Kushina no se movía, su seño se torcía poco a poco, como si se fuera a desencadenar lo peor, y así iba a ser…

_***Jutsu: Destrucción Corpórea***_

Rectas cadenas de chackra salían de las palmas de la pelirroja, directo al individuo, como no lo vio venir rápidamente fue aprisionado…

‹‹ _¡Maldición!››_ pensó. Todo estaba perdido para él.

Estando acorralado, se dio cuenta que también las cadenas se iban socando y obstruyendo su cuerpo. Kushina atrajo hacia ella a ese rival mientras lograba que las púas de aquellos ataderos dieran la ilusión de penetrar en las carnes del enemigo, a esas alturas ya debía sentir los efectos, la sangre de los brazos no le circularía, lo que lo haría soltar los pergaminos. Conforme aquél extraño iba siendo acercado, el semblante de la ojipúrpura cambiaba a uno más molesto, aún más, sí. Vaya sorpresa para ella…

_-¡TÚ!-_ lo soltó de golpe y el pobre se llevó un porrazo en la espalda _-¡¿Qué haces aquí, bueno para nada?!-_ Concluyó. Eso explicaba porque la vibra que sentía le parecía totalmente incómoda.

_-¿A-Ah?-_ por alguna razón el ojiazul de dedicó una mirada fulminante a Fugaku, quien reía a escondidas _-¡Sal de ahí y dame una explicación!-_ exigió el rubio. Poniéndose en pie mientras se masajeaba la espalda baja, a lo lejos el Uchiha sólo rodó los ojos.

_-¡Hazle caso!-_ se oyó una voz que se acercaba, conocida para él. Mikoto.

_-¡Obedece a tu novia, Uchiha!-_ Gritó Kushina, con sus manos en las caderas.

Salió de su escondite a duras penas, seguido de Hiashi quien se posicionó al lado de Hikaru, de brazos cruzados. A continuación, Minato esperaba expectante una respuesta convincente por parte del Uchiha.

_-Mira, tú y yo sabemos que era la única manera de que accedieras y te pusieras en acción. Hoy no estás reaccionando mucho, curiosamente después de que "volvió el caos" si sabes a lo que me refiero-_ Fugaku sonrió de lado.

_-¡Are! Al menos pudiste no haber sonado tan histérico cuando dijiste "ataca"- _Minato frunció el seño con una gota de pena en su nuca.

_-En todo caso…-_ interrumpió Kushina, tumbando a Minato –_Si tu ya tocaste estas cosas yo prefiero no arriesgarme dejar que se los lleven-_ tiró los pergaminos al suelo y cayeron al lado de él.

¿Qué pasaba? Quedó más que confundido.

_-Pero…-_ se vio interrumpido.

_-¿De verdad se creyeron lo que dijo ese Tokubetsu Jounin? Es imposible que sólo haya un par de pergaminos en todo el bosque si el objetivo es que al menos el 50% de los actuales Genin aprueben- _la Uzumaki rodó los ojos _-…además, ya mi equipo ganó la prueba-_ a lo lejos llegaba el Clon de Sombra que Kushina hizo anteriormente, con otro par de pergaminos. La antigua noble era bastante lista.

_-Vámonos Hikaru, Mikoto-_ les otorgó una sonrisa triunfante que Minato miró con total atención.

_-¡Sí!-_ contestaron.

_-Y ustedes, equipo Jiraiya, deberían apresurarse. También cuenta cual equipo llegue primero- _comentó dándoles la espalda.

De inmediato las kunoichis se abrieron paso hacia la torre, dejando a los otros atrás, quienes reaccionaron muy lentamente…Ellos se fueron por su ruta y ellas por la suya.

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Kushina? Si ya sabías que no sólo esos pergaminos habían ¿Por qué peleaste con Minato-kun?-_ comentó Mikoto mientras iban por las ramas de los árboles, hallando el camino de vuelta que había marcado la Uzumaki.

_-Creo que…porque quise-_ respondió Kushina con sonrisa colgante y algo infantil. Lo que dejó helada a la Uchiha. Esa respuesta la hizo ver muy cruel, pero Kushina sabía muy bien que era más que nada por alguna clase de venganza _-…O más bien Sandaime-sama habla demasiado-_ rió, dando a entender que lo sabía por boca de él. ¿Una indirecta mal dada tal vez?

Acto seguido, estaban en frente de las puertas de la Torre de Inspección de los exámenes Chunin. Kushina las abrió de par en par, y lo primero que se topó fue con la mirada del Tokubetsu Jounin que la intentó intimidar, pero no queriéndose rebajar a lo que hizo él sólo pronunció dos palabras.

_-Aquí tiene…-_

El Tokubetsu extendió la mano recibiendo los pergaminos. Miró al equipo de niñas por unos segundos seriamente y les felicito, anotando que fuera el primer equipo en llegar y les indicó que tomaran asiento hasta que los otros equipos que seguían en la prueba llegaran, minutos después llegó el grupo de Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato. Kushina no le dio tanta importancia, no queriendo estar mucho tiempo ahí pidió permiso para que le hicieran una curación y revisión a ella y a su equipo en el Hospital de Konoha.

Los Jounin accedieron y pidieron que también llevaran al equipo de Minato con ellas _‹‹ La idea era no dirigirles la palabra a ellos…›› _se dijo algo harta, soplando un mechón de su cabello para quitarlo de su cara,caminaba algo rápido con su típico porte hombruno y las manos entrelazadas atrás de la espalda. Al entrar al centro médico todos se extrañaron por la naturalidad con la que Kushina actuaba en el lugar, como si fuera su casa, saludando a todos con denominaciones como "Enfermera-chan" o "Secretaria-san" y de hecho había una cosa más que les causaría curiosidad. Esperó a que la dejaran pasar a un consultorio y estando adentro todos tomaron asiento

_-¿Uzumaki-tan? ¿Qué haces por aquí?-_ contestó una mujer de mirada jovial, ojos verdes, tez clara, contextura delgada y vestida con gabacha blanca, sentada en una silla con su escritorio de _frente –Creí haberle dicho a tu madre que tu cita de control era dentro de un mes- _concluyó.

_-Hola Doctora-san…-_ se encogió un poco de hombros, habían mencionado sus "citas de control" en frente de sus compañeras y en frente al grupo de Minato. Esos que tenían que ver con cierta condición "especial y zorruna" que la ojipúrpura tenía _-…no vengo para eso, quise venir aquí para valoración…-_ continuó _-y ellos también-_ se volteó medianamente y señaló a Mikoto, Hikaru y los demás, quienes saludaron agitando las manos.

_-¿Más raspones por peleas, pequeña?-_ comentó la señorita como si fuera el pan de cada día verla ir por cosas como esa. Y para los demás ahora tenía sentido porque tanta confianza en el hospital.

_-No…Venimos del Bosque de la Muerte. Simulación.-_ dijo la pelirroja, sentándose en la camilla de por ahí.

_-Es lo mismo, una pelea justificada ¿no?-_ la mujer rió y continuó _-…por cierto, soy la Doctora Aika ¡Mucho gusto!-_ comentó dirigiéndose a los demás -…_Kushina-chan no se acostumbra y me dice "Doctora-san"-_ concluyó, sonriendo ampliamente apartando unos papeles que tenía en mano.

Todos respondieron fuerte y claro con un "Igualmente".

Resultó que Uzumaki-hime no tenía más que raspones en las rodillas y nudillos y aquella herida pequeña en su mejilla que rápidamente fue desinfectada y cubierta con una bandita, mas fatiga por las horas caminando. Tan sólo debía descansar, al igual que Mikoto que no sufrió golpe alguno, y Hikaru que debía cuidarse la marca que dejó un hematoma en su tobillo por el ataque de la serpiente.

Con respecto al equipo de Minato: Fugaku y Hiashi sólo tenían unos cuantos raspones y cortadas muy pequeñas a nivel de brazos y piernas, cansancio. Suerte que no tuvo Minato a la hora de su evaluación, al más mínimo toque a nivel de espalda o costillas el rubio se movía a manera de queja, tenía hematomas a nivel de su tronco, como si hubiera sido atado y su circulación hubiera sido casi interrumpida, unas contracturas dijeron presente y además también estaba fatigado.

_-A ti si te pido que por favor descanses un poco más. Te tendré que aplicar desinflamatorio, no dolerá. Lo que me sorprende es lo acabado que quedaste, trata de no exigirte mucho ¿bueno? Esos golpes en unos días se irán-_ ordenó la médica, inyectándole el brazo.

_-Entendido. Muchas gracias, Aika-san-_ respondió Minato, frotándose el brazo. Mirando hacia Kushina, con cierta expresión nerviosa, riendo leve. A Kushina se le saltó una vena y desvió la mirada, molesta ¿Por qué sonreía ese pajizo?

‹‹ _Creo que se me pudo pasar un poco la mano con él››_ meditó Kushina, de brazos cruzados. Su pequeño orgullo no le permitía admitir abiertamente que si fue muy brusca, pero por suerte el Namikaze era lo suficientemente comprensivo, gentil y extremadamente paciente como para perdonar que casi lo dejaran con problemas de circulación sanguínea de por vida.

Ya no tenían mucho que hacer en el hospital así que se disponían a volver a la Torre hasta el momento en que la ceremonia de apertura para los ascendidos empezara. Cada uno se despidió de Aika, ella llamó a Kushina un momento para recordarle de una cita pendiente. Y luego los niños partieron. Una vez que llegaron se percataron de que todos los equipos habían llegado, inclusive los que fracasaron, pasaron las horas y durante ese lapso de tiempo asistían a la ceremonia cada uno de los grupos.

Los llamaban uno por uno, y seguido de esto concluía con las palabras de un orgulloso tercer Hokage por los que aprobaron y unas palabras de aliento para los que no. Acabado todo ya los recientes candidatos podían ir a sus casas, se pusieron de pie todos y se disponían a marcharse, Kushina entre ellos –quien urgía de comida- fue detenida en su caminar, sintió que alguien pedía su atención tocándole el hombro. Era Minato. Kushina rodó los ojos por centésima vez…

_-¿Ahora qué quieres?-_ preguntó la pelirroja con poco interés.

_-Pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó hoy…Lo del kunai-_ Minato se rascó la nuca & entrecerró un ojo, sonriendo con cierta pose de inocencia.

Uzumaki se sorprendió un segundo. ¿Por qué él habría de pedir disculpas así? ¡Tan de repente! y por algo como eso _‹‹ Duh! Tal vez porque debe hacerlo ¿no?››_ se auto llamó la atención. Era algo lógico y no podía maltratarlo por pedir disculpas…Pero Uzumaki Kushina era dura de roer, no iba a suavizar su carácter de pronto. Después de todo le seguía pareciendo un niño invivible e insoportable.

_-Ah…Sí, eso-_ simuló muy bien un bostezo _-…ya no interesa. De todas maneras no guardo rencor porque lo pagaste de una manera muy…Dolorosa, diría yo- _su semblante transmitía aburrimiento.

_-Bastante, sí…-_ respondió Minato, jovial. Recordando la golpiza.

_-Como sea, me voy-_ Kushina se dio media vuelta y se marchó. La alcanzaron Mikoto y Hikaru dispuestas a visitar la casa de las supervivientes Uzumaki, la ojipúrpura accedió.

Todo el camino la Uchiha & la Hyuga se daban miradas confidentes, reían y siseaban. Kushina estaba más que perdida, pero no importaba, ella pensaba en Ramen. Cuando al fin llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, Mikoto y Hikaru no pudieron hacer más que quedarse anonadadas, esa casa era increíblemente amplia, bien detallada, impecable, clásica y daba aire de comodidad, los botones de cerezo que sobrevolaban en ella daban la ilusión de ser de ensueño y les era inevitable suspirar.

En la entrada las recibió una mujer elegante, de cabellos grana recogidos, vestida de manera muy prolija y de actitud refinada. Uzumaki Kazami. Miró a su hija como si ya supiera la noticia que le traía, abrió la comisura de sus labios sólo para decir.

_-Bienvenida, señorita Chunin-_ le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kazami invitó a Mikoto y Hikaru a pasar adelante. Estaba emocionada por ser la primera vez en los años que llevaba en Konoha que veía a su hija convivir con otras personas. Y no les hablaba con motivo de defenderse de insultos. Entre conversación y conversación surgió el tema de las pruebas en el Bosque de la Muerte…

_-Y entonces ¿Qué tal estuvo?-_ preguntó Kazami, mientras Kushina se atiborraba de Ramen. Entonces Mikoto se dispuso a responder.

_-Pues…descubrimos que del rencor al odio hay sólo un… ¿kunai? ¿Cierto Kushina-chan?-_ la Uchiha rió. Uzumaki entendió después que esa era la razón del porque siseaban antes.

Hizo una mala cara, Kazami entendió que se referían al ser buscapleitos de su hija y sonrió ampliamente con una gota de pena en su frente. Por su parte, Kushina de pronto recordó la reacción del sello aquel ardor que sintió en el bosque y aquel chackra extraño que percibió, cuando creía que era vigilada.

‹‹ _¿Quién o qué habrá sido eso?››_ empezó a pensar. Mas su mente se volvió a desviar en el Ramen, pero lo que ella no sabía era que si era algo por lo cual preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Segunda y última parte de Agua y aceite, para la próxima se pone bien interesante -w-<p>

De nuevo © a Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen excepto Kazami, Hikaru, la Dra. Aika y los jutsus de Kushina xD

Tardaré un poco más en publicar los siguientes Fics gemelos, debo hacerles revisión y todo eso ^^

Así que hasta la próxima.

Pero antes ¿Qué les pareció? Agradecería sus reviews. TwT


End file.
